


Thantophobia

by gleek_runner



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Also I wrote this in like 10 minutes so it probably sucks, Also the beginning of this could be connected to the Phoenix, F/F, F/M, For Class Appreciation Day I decided to kill everyone, Future Character Death, Future Fic, Great fic you should check it out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleek_runner/pseuds/gleek_runner
Summary: The life span of a human is usually near 80 years old.The life span of a Rhodian is 115..Or five times Charlie had to see someone he loved die and the one time he didn't.





	Thantophobia

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that you have to read this

I.

He knew today was going to be a bad day.

He knew today was going to be the last day he would see a person he cared about.

Yet he could never be prepared for that particular goodbye.

"May every God curse you and wipe you away from the face of the universe!"a laugh. Silence. A sob. The sound of a knife. 

His mother's head falls to the floor and Charlie screams so loud, every star in this universe and in every other hears him.

II.

"I never thought this day would come,"Quill sighed as she hesitantly tried to grab the bottle of water from her desk. Once she reached for it, she took a deep breathe as she carefully brought the it to her mouth. If she didn't hold it with both of her hands, it would probably fall. 

"Do you want me to hold it?"

"I can hold a damn bottle, Charles. I'm not that useless."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I know."Quill replied silently after drinking some water. The water did not ease the pain in her throat, in fact it felt like lemon to her wounds. Her entire body was in pain-even taking a short breath was a fight for her. Her entire existence had become one huge fight. "You don't have to stay, I'm sure you and Matteusz have more important things to do."

"I promised your daughter I wouldn't leave you while she's gone."

"Oh, Rhodians and their promises."

Charlie just chuckled in return. Miss Quill had gotten old, older than any Quill had ever been, and that scared Charlie. Quills had a short life span of fifty years, the female ones even shorter since mothers died at birth, and not once was there someone who would have reached even ten years after that. Now, Quill had celebrated the seventy-eighth year of her birth one week ago and no one knew how long would she survive.

Charlie could tell that she didn't have much time left.

"Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No."

"It's not bad if you want some help, though. You're still war itself."

Quill glared at him."Don't be fooled, Charles, even in this state I can murder you."

"Please don't, I have a son."

"A wonderful boy really, probably because he doesn't share your genetics."

"I'm glad you like him, hopefully you like the second one too."

"Second one?"Quill asked confused.

"Yes, Matteusz and I  found a surrogate last month."

Quill laughed, a small smile formed on her lips"And so, I guess your family is becoming bigger each day."

"Yes."Charlie smiled"I have Matteusz and Bazyli, hopefully a little girl too. And I also have you."

"Is a former slave considered family?"

"Tanya says that if they haven't tried to kill you, they aren't your  family. At least I'm almost certain it's something like that."

"This planet will never cease to amaze me,"Quill mumbled"now if you'd be kind enough, I think I need some rest."Charlie nodded and after taking away the bottle of water from Quill headed outside. Quill coughed once making him stop.

"Oh and Charles,"-Charlie turned around to see the Quill woman-"I guess you're my family too."

Quill had her last sleep that day.

III.

He isn't there when Ram dies.

He learns it the next day when April calls him crying. He died in his sleep, peacefully, next to his wife and Charlie thinks that this is not such a bad death. He hopes Ram finally finds the peace that his life hadn't. He dies when he's sixty and the doctors blame lung failure. 

IV.

April dies one year later.

The night before, she is with Charlie and Matteusz telling them about her trip to New York to visit Tanya."She says she's going to try visiting soon, I don't know if she will though. Ottawa is very far away."

"I'm sure she will, she can't handle being away from us for too long."Matteusz smiled making April laugh before sighing. Time had past, all of them had aged, they weren't that closed anymore but yet they weren't far. It was just as if something was missing. April was the first to feel that.

"Goodnight, April."

"Goodbye, guys."

V.

"I always feared dying."

"You shouldn't."Matteusz argued"It's not the end, it's just a different beginning."

"I just don't want to be left alone."

"You won't."Matteusz reached out for him to took the other man's hand"I'm always going to be with you. I promise."

And Charlie believes him.

But then Matteusz is rushed to the hospital because of a terrible chest pain and Charlie makes a promise to himself to never believe in anything again.

+1.

Tanya is the only one left alive for Charlie's funeral. She takes her wife's hand and cries at the ceremony. She hopes they are all together in Heaven, watching her, and when the time comes; she'll join them too.


End file.
